


藍色的夜 青い夜

by AllisonMiller



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness, 世野井第一人稱視角, 意識流, 獨白
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonMiller/pseuds/AllisonMiller
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkubzM_8gUE&feature=youtu.be跟標題呼應的歌曲
Relationships: Jack Celliers/Captain Yonoi
Kudos: 3





	藍色的夜 青い夜

藍色的夜裡，只有月光和樹葉的蕭瑟聲震耳欲聾。

我應該要能聽見自己的腳步，緩慢而堅定；我應該要能聽見自己的心跳，急促而猶豫，我應該要能聽見。

我不確定負責看守的兩名士兵有沒有察覺，我過於僵直的指頭或無神的目光，我只慶幸他們都很服從。

遣走他們之後，我走向他。

有一刻，我突然不知道該怎麼辦，就像我第一次見到他，在那個稱不上是法庭的場合。那時候的他，回話態度輕浮、站姿隨便，一點也沒有軍人的樣子。

雖然是這樣，我坐在上位，面對站在下位的他，卻覺得有些心慌。或許是因為他面為權威的無動於衷，或許是因為他的眼睛。

我現在知道了，知道那場審判對他來說並不公平，發生在他身上的事情也不公平，但他對於這一切卻從來不曾動搖，只是帶著傷疤活著，那些背上、肩上、頸上的疤。

那些疤現在都被埋到了地下。

曾經我相信他有更好的一面，我以為我看見了那一面，為此，不論是指派醫生去照顧他，還是計畫著讓他接手要職，能做的我都做了，到頭來，卻只得到一個我不願承認的事實。

我只看見我想看見的。

他是我夢裡的惡靈，是我必須革除的閒言閒語和羈絆。看著他吃下花朵，讓我即使囚禁他，卻還是在夜裡去看他。

三個晚上，他靠牆坐著，在欄杆一側，我扶著佩刀站著，在欄杆另一側。我沒有說什麼，他也是，多數時候我只能就著一點月光看見他，非常偶爾，我會和他對上眼，他藍色綠色的眼睛，直到他再次闔上眼皮。

我在意他，就算把他關起來，也擔心他睡不好，拿了條地毯給他。如果他不逃走就好了，如果他在逃走的路上沒有遇見我就好了，如果他願意和我一決死戰就好了，如果，如果。

我蹲下來，掏出剃刀，抓起他乾澀的頭髮，想著它們曾經也充滿生氣，在印尼熾熱的陽光下閃著，然後慢慢割下一搓。

這是我第二次碰觸到他，第一次是他給我的吻，那個令我心煩意亂，苦思多時卻永遠也無法明白的吻。同樣在這座廣場上，一個是原因，一個是結果。

割下的頭髮被我包進薄布，收進外套內裡。我開始聽見自己的心跳。緊握的手和深陷掌心的指甲，被手套隔絕，而當我回復站姿，指頭又回到了應有的筆直。

我想說些什麼，也想多做些什麼，最終卻只能來到他面前，盡力記下他的模樣，包括他失去光彩的眼睛，然後行禮。

帶著他的頭髮離開，我想走得快點，也想走得慢點，腦中回放著那天的吻，讓我不知道這一切究竟有什麼意義，也許我只是想記著他，也許我只是不願意忘記他。

藍色的夜裡，藍色的我，想緊緊抓住藍色的他，和他藍色的眼睛。最後卻只有灰色的我，和一小搓他灰色的頭髮。

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkubzM_8gUE&feature=youtu.be  
> 跟標題呼應的歌曲


End file.
